Our First Valentines Day Together No 3 in series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara spend their first Valentines Day together


Our First Valentine's Day Together (No. 3 in a series)

Gil and Sara will have been together for 6 weeks on Valentines Day. They both want to get each other something special but are at a loss as to what.

Grissom's Story

"Valentines Day, I have never had anyone who I have wanted to buy a Valentines gift for before," he says to himself. "Now I have Sara, I want to get something special for her, but what? Sexy underwear, no that would not be the right thing, flowers, no, she does not like flowers she prefers silk flowers or living plants I heard her say once. Oh this romance thing is so difficult, I will have to think of something soon, it is only two days away," he says as he starts pacing the living room in the townhouse. "I know, I will have a look on the internet to see if I can get any ideas," he says as he grabs his laptop. Two hours later he has found just what he wants and heads out to make his purchases.

Sara's Story

"It's Valentines Day soon and I want to get Gil something very special to show him how much I love him," Sara is thinking as she drives over to his townhouse. "What do you get a man who seems to have everything? A shirt, no not special enough, a mounted butterfly, no I don't really know what he has already, this present buying is so difficult," she says to herself. When she gets to the house Gil is not there so she looks round to see if she can get any ideas. Then it hits her, "A poety book, I know he loves poetry." She goes to the bookshelves and looks through his collection making a mental note of what he already has. She does not wait for him to come home she heads out to the bookstore to make her purchase.

In the Lab

It is the shift before Valentines Day and the team are waiting for Grissom to come in and hand out assignments. The talk turns to Valentines Day and who has bought what for the special person in their lives. Sara is sitting in the corner reading her book and taking no part in the conversation. Greg says "Hey Sara what have you bought the special person in your life." "What are you talking about?" Sara says looking up from her book. "Valentines Day, you must have someone special to get a gift for?" Greg replies. Sara is saved having to answer by Grissom coming in with assignments. "Right, Catherine and Warrick you have a traffic accident, Greg and Nick you have some dumpster diving to do, Sara your'e with me we have to prepare for court. Come on guys lets earn our paychecks," Grissom says. When Grissom and Sara are sitting in his office Grissom says, "What was all that about in the breakroom." "Oh, they wanted to know what I had bought for the special person in my life for Valentines Day, good job you came in when you did so I didn't have to answer." "Well, what have you bought the special person in your life?" Grissom says smiling at her. "He will just have to wait and see," Sara says. "Anyway what have you bought the special person in YOUR life?" she says. Grissom gave her the same answer.

Valentines Day

As they are leaving the lab after shift Grissom says to Sara, "Come over later and I will cook for us." "OK, see you later," Sara says as they go to their cars. When Grissom gets home he starts to prepare dinner and sets the table. "I wonder what he is up to," Sara says as she picks up his present and leaves. Grissom can't wait for Sara to arrive, he has wrapped her present but will not give it to her till later. When Sara gets to the house she uses her key and walks in, she can't see Gil but can hear the shower going. She creeps into the bedroom, undresses and climbs in the shower and puts her arms round him. "If this is my gift it is the best one anyone has ever given me," Sara says. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he replies as he kisses her. They finish their shower, dress and go to the living room, "Dinner will be ready soon, so we don't have time for anything else YET," he says passing her a glass of wine. After dinner they sit on the sofa talking when he says, "Sara, I have a gift for you, I hope you like it, wait there and I will fetch it." He comes back with a bouquet of a dozen yellow silk roses and hands them to her. "Gil, they are fantastic, how did you know I didn't like real flowers?" "I heard you say once now look in the middle of them there is something else for you." he says. Sara looks and brings out a gold necklace with a butterfly charm on it sprinkled with diamonds chips. "Oh Gil this is far too expensive ...." she starts to say but the rest of the sentence is cut off when he kisses her then turns her round to put the necklace on for her. "Oh it is so beautiful," she sighs. "Not as beautiful as you Sara, I love you my darling," he manages to say. "Now I have something for you but it is nothing compared to this," she says touching the butterfly. He opens his gift, it is a compendium book of poetry. "How did you know, these are some of my favourites," he says with tears in his eyes. "I am a CSI you know, I have good investigation skills," she says laughing. "Look inside." When he opens it he sees she has written on the fly leaf:-

Gil,

Thankyou for listening to me,

Thankyou for caring about me

Thankyou for being here for me, but most of all

Thankyou for loving me.

All my love now and forever, Sara.

Grissom is speechless, he just hands her a card. She opens it, written inside is

Sara,

I thought I was happy with my work and my bugs but then you came into my life and now I know that true happiness is you my

S - Sweet

A - Adorable

R - Romantic

A - Angle

You are so special, I love you with all my heart and will until my last breath

Gil.

They look into each other's eyes, no words were said as they walked to the bedroom to show their love for each other.

The End


End file.
